All I Need
by nikki.02
Summary: He was everything she wanted. She was all he needed. [DL]


All I Need 

_Spoilers for 3x18: Sleight Out of Hand; what happened when Danny pulled Lindsay out of that courtroom…brief oneshot_

She had been sitting on the witness stand with a blank mind until he walked into the courtroom. She'd missed him more than she thought she would and seeing him several feet away from her, breathing the same air as him again, gave her all the strength she needed.

"…Guilty."

Lindsay let out a sigh of relief and she let her head rest on Danny's shoulder, her body finally relaxed after those years of a guilty conscience and built-up tension. Everything was over. She could stop seeing the bloody faces of her friends and instead, concentrate on the more important things in her life: like her job, her social life, and the man that she'd come to desperately need and love.

Danny stood up; pulling her into a hug, then began walking away. Something inside Lindsay snapped and she instantly held onto his hand. She had let him go once, and she wasn't going to make that same mistake again. Before her brain even had time to register what was happening, Danny's face was inches away from hers; she felt her mind go blank again and her eyes closing, waiting to feel the texture of Danny's lips against hers…until she was blinded by the flashes of cameras and yelling of the media that was running towards them. Danny once again grabbed her hand and led her out of the courtroom, leaving behind everything that had been troubling her mind since she'd gotten to New York.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as soon they were in her hotel room. "In Montana, I mean. Not that I'm not happy to see you…" She dropped her purse and coat on a chair and waited for his response, her back still facing him.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt Danny's hands spinning her around and feeling the heat from Danny's body against hers, the only thing separating them were the thin layers of clothing on them. She looked up into those blue eyes and he smiled back, "What do you think?" he whispered, closing the space between their faces.

Her eyes fluttered shut and her hands found their way around his neck while his hands traveled down her sides and settled on her hips. She never would have thought that her first kiss with Danny would be in her hotel room, in _Montana_. Soon, she abandoned all thoughts except the fact that she was experiencing the most sensual and erotic kiss with the most wonderful man she'd ever met.

Danny decided to take a chance and moved his lips down her neck and under her jaw, nipping and sucking the hot flesh. When he heard Lindsay whimper with pleasure, his fingers met the skin under her shirt, which he quickly pulled off and tossed over his shoulder. "Danny…" Lindsay breathed, her arms wound around his neck as he pushed them toward her bed. He hushed her with another kiss and she forgot everything she wanted to say.

He gently picked her up and carefully lay her down on her back, his body hovering over hers. Bending his head down, he captured her lips in his in a fervent and passionate kiss, releasing a year's worth of desire and tension. Their tongues instantly tangled with each other's, their hands interlaced. Reluctantly, Danny pulled away, his forehead rested against hers, "You don't have to do this."

Lindsay gave him a smile that made his heart stop beating, "I know I don't _have _to. I _want_ to. I want _you_." She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her waiting lips. The wall that had been separating them for months came tumbling down the very moment she said those words. Clothes were carelessly thrown all over the room, their bodies trembled with exertion, and their lips were all over each other.

Lindsay's fingers explored his warm, strong body, touching his chest and tracing the tattoo on his shoulder. Danny couldn't resist her slightly parted lips, and all he did was kiss her, like that was all he ever wanted to do for the rest of his life; he couldn't get enough of feeling of his lips colliding with hers. His tongue delved into her mouth, memorizing the feel and taste of her, the sensation of her.

Lindsay rolled her hips against him, eager to feel him against her, but he didn't respond to her request, much to her surprise. He just continued the things he was doing to her lips, enjoying the simplicity of her body under his, his lips against hers, the intimacy of that intimate moment. At first Lindsay resisted, still trying to urge him on to something more, not understanding why he wasn't responding. Then she slowly began to realize what he was doing and enjoyed the same feeling, surrendering to him. The man lying on top of her knew all there was to know about her and with each kiss, he told her that everything was going to be okay, that he would be there for her no matter what. He was strong enough to hold her without caging her in or pinning her down, smart enough to know the difference between letting go and giving up.

Danny's hand slid down her body achingly slowly, exploring her soft, silky skin at a speed designed to drive her insane. When his body finally reached their intended goal and slid into her body, he found that she was ready, on the verge just from anticipation alone. His free hand gently caressed the side of her face and before her eyes drift closed she saw that his gaze is fixed upon her, watching her intently in the dimness of the evening light through her half open curtains.

Lindsay wanted him to do something, to kiss her, to move so she could touch him, anything that would stop her from going crazy with desire. Instead, he only continued to look at her as he drove her to her breaking point. Her left hand clutched tightly onto his bicep and her right fingers curled in the blanket beneath her as she felt the first sensation of her orgasm, her entire body flexing and releasing, winding up tensely and then exploding.

The wave of passion started to recede and suddenly she felt exposed, knowing all of his attention was on her and that he saw everything in her, completely in command of the situation while she lost control and broke down.

Danny enjoyed watching her closed eyes, her sex-flushed face, her heaving chest, and the perfection that was the woman beneath him. He silently stroked her hair, letting her know that he wasn't going to leave her, he would be the shoulder she could cry on; that he was going to be the one to catch her when she fell.

And in that moment, as the first rays of sunlight disappeared, Lindsay finally felt that she was home. Nothing else mattered but that moment.

He was everything she wanted

She was all he needed.


End file.
